bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fixer Upper
'''Fixer Upper '''is a song from Disney's FROZEN which will be sung by the Little Fish (ft. Nonny, Oona & Gil) in Bubble Guppies: Frozen! Characters *Little Fish (the Trolls) *Nonny (Kristoff) *Oona (Anna) *Gil (Olaf) Lyrics Female Little Fish: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Little Fish: Is it the clumpy way he walks? Or the grumpy way he talks? Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped weirdness of his feet? And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly. But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet! Oona: That's nice! Little Fish: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, so he's got a few flaws. Like his peculiar brain dear, His thing with the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws! Nonny: This is not about me! Little Fish: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of. You can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love! Nonny: Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here. Female Little Fish: I'll say! So tell me, dear... Little Fish: Is it the way that he runs scared? Or that he's socially impaired? Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods? Oona: I did not need to know that. Little Fish: Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly orangeness? Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods? He's just a bit of a fixer-upper, he's got a couple of bugs. Nonny: No I don't! Little Fish: His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs. So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but we know what to do. The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you! Nonny: ENOUGH!!!! She is engaged to someone else, okay?! Male Little Fish: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's a minor thing. Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. Kid Little Fish: And by the way I don't see no ring! Male Little Fish: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper, her brain's a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed. Female Little Fish: We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change. We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. (Throw a little love their way) And you'll bring out their best. Little Fish: True love brings out the best! Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about! Father! Sister! Brother! We need each other to raise us up and round us out. Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove. Gil: The only fixer-upper fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is... Little Fish: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love, Love! (True love!) True... Little Fish Priest: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded- Oona: Wait, what?! Little Fish Priest: You're getting married! Little Fish: Love! Category:Songs Category:Disney songs sung by Bubble Guppies Category:Songs Sung By Gil